Red Christmas
by ghettomane995
Summary: The Rubies now live on Earth wirh Lapis and Peridot. It begins to snow and Steven tells them about Christmas. The Rubies decide to get some presents for the Gems and the rest of Beach City as a thank you for taking them in. How will the Rubies get these presents? Stealing, of course.
1. Chapter 1

The five Rubies have been living on planet Earth for about a week now. The Crystal Gems didn't have much room in the Temple, except if you count Amethyst's dump of a bedroom. But the Rubies didn't find the idea of living on piles of garbage as nice. So after quite the talk between Steven, Lapis and Peridot, the five red Gems have began living in the barn. Lapis and Peridot didn't have a good relationship with them, but it also meant they didn't have a bad relationship either. Lapis and Peridot mostly did their usual activities while the five new residents looked around at the several "Meep Morps" around the place and explored the nearby terrain. Their Roaming Eye ship have been sitting in place for a while as they enjoyed the Earthly sights. Steven came over about twice for the week to check on the red Gems. It took almost the whole week for them to refer to him as 'Steven' rather than 'Rose Quartz'. The group of Gems also had to get used to Steven referring to them as 'Navy, Leggy, Army, Doc and Eyeball'. He told them that it would be quite confusing if all of them were called 'Ruby', and that there was already a Crystal Gem with that name. The Rubies found the nicknames ridiculous, except for Navy and Leggy. They continued to call each other Ruby until one day where Doc called for one of them to help, more than one would run to her and they would end fighting over who was called. So they eventually settled on the new names.

The group was sitting inside, watching Lapis and Peridot put some weird coloured balls with hooks on a small tree. Said tree was pretty small as it was able to be stood on a small table. Soon, Peridot put a small baby blue blanket around it. "There we go, it's complete." Said Peridot with a smile. Leggy chuckled a bit. "What is it?" Peridot was taken aback by her new roommate's question. "What is it? It's a Christmas tree!" The Rubies were confused by what a Christmas tree was. Navy raised her hand, Peridot pointed at her, permitting her to speak. "What is Christmas?" Said Navy with confusion on her face. Peridot cleared her throat and spoke up. "I don't know much yet, but it's a human tradition where the weather changes. It gets colder, and the Human residents around give each other items wrapped in boxes and paper, better known as 'presents'." Navy smiled and cupped her hands together. "That sounds wonderful." Doc raised her hand, Peridot permitted her to speak. "What do you mean it 'gets colder?'" Lapis decided to talk this time. "It's where water is in a different form and falls slower to the ground. I know it sounds weird, but that's how Earth works and it will take some time to get used to." Doc thought for a moment and walked outside, motioning for the rest of the group to follow. "Rubies, assemble!" The rest of them quickly got up and followed Doc outside. The yellow shaded Ruby stood on a small box, making her look down on her teammates. "I have had an idea that will probably improve our bonding with the Lazuli and that Peridot." The rest of the group sat down, waiting for their group leader to tell. "Since this human holiday has colder water and giving items wrapped in paper, I know what to do. Any questions?" Leggy rose her hand up immediately. "Yes, Newby?" The youngest Ruby hesitated, but soon opened her mouth. "Where is the cold water?" Doc opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Uhh, I don't know." Army spoke. "Then how will we like this human tradition?" Doc stood in place, thinking. "Ok, we don't have the cold water, yet. BUT, we can get everything else, such as the wrapped boxes. Rubies, huddle up. It's plan time." Doc stepped off the box as the group of small gems huddled together to think of a plan.

"Alright, Soldiers. You got it?" Doc said as her teammates nodded. "Good. Navy, go into position." The Cheery gem nodded and walked inside the barn. Lapis was doing her usual daily nap, and Peridot was using her tablet. Navy walked over to the green gem. "Peridot?" Peridot looked up at the Ruby. "Yes, Navy?" "Can you tell me more about this Human tradition? Anything you might know?" Peridot smiled and got off her tablet. "Of course, I'm glad to share my knowledge of Earth." Peridot put an arm around Navy and they walked out of the barn. Leggy seen the two walking together and she walked in. She seen the tablet in plain sight, but said tablet was next to Lapis who was in her hammock. Leggy tiptoed across the barn to not disturb the sleeping woman. She slowly reached for the tablet and held it in her hands. She smiled and began to tiptoe away. She hid behind a few empty boxes and looked at the device in confusion. She seen a small button at the bottom and pressed it. The screen lit up with a picture of Lapis sleeping on the front. Leggy ignored it and seen an arrow saying "Slide to unlock". She did as it said and a keyboard with letters and a blank box appeared. "Enter password" is what it said. Leggy wanted to ask Peridot but that would obviously compromise the plan. She thought about things Peridot said; She entered 'Clod' into the box and hit enter. "Incorrect password" popped up as she sighed and entered 'Lapis'. The message appeared again. Leggy got an idea and typed in 'LapisLazuli', the tablet went to the home screen. Leggy smiled as she scanned the surface to look for whatever square on the screen would make her call Steven.

She moved her finger along the several squares, seeing such things as 'Tamber, TubeTube and Music'. She eventually came across a square that said 'Swype'. She got curious and tapped on it. It went to a dark blue screen and it showed Contacts. There was only one and it said 'The Steven'. Leggy smiled as she tapped it. The screen disappeared and another popped up. It showed a picture of Steven as it said 'Calling…' above. Leggy was glad everything was working out, until the tablet let out a loud ringing noise. She flinched and covered the speaker on the bottom with her hand. It did little to cover the noise. Lapis began to roll in her hammock, trying to ignore it. "Peridot, please turn that thing down." Leggy seen some buttons on the side as she pressed one. The noise grew louder as she was starting to panic. She pressed the other button as it began to be more quiet. Leggy sighed in relief, but the screen cut out to show the familiar Quartz. "Hey, Perido- Leggy? Why are you on?" Leggy smiled. "Uhh Steven, can you come over? Me and the Rubies want to know what this Christmas thingy is." "Oh! Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can." Steven hung up as Leggy smiled and the screen went back to Contacts. Leggy looked out from behind the boxes to make sure no one was looking. Lapis was still in her hammock, on her stomach this time and muffled snoring was heard as her face was buried in her pillow. Leggy snuck over and put the tablet back in its original position and turned the screen off. She quickly snuck out, and was just in time as she seen Peridot finish her talk with Navy. The brighter Ruby was smiling as she thanked Peridot for the discussion. "No problem, Navy." She turned around to see Leggy. "Hey, Leggy. Are you interested in what I told Navy?" "Uhh no thank you. I'm ok." Peridot nodded and walked back inside. Navy walked over to her younger counterpart. "Did you do it?" Leggy nodded quickly. Navy smiled and lifted the newer Ruby in a hug. Leggy was a bit squished, but Navy put her down. Doc walked over to Leggy and patted her on her head. "Good job, Soldier. Now we just have to wait for Steven."


	2. Getting Ready

The group of red gems were all standing in front of the barn, they seen some clouds setting in. They ignored them while continuing to wait for Steven. Leggy was looking in every direction, looking for the Quartz boy to be in her sight. "When is Steven be here?" Doc was on her small boz, looking over the horizon. "Patience, Newby. He'll be here." Just as Doc said this, Navy started pointing forward, jumping. "There he is!" The Rubies seen Steven walking towards them, they were all cheering every step he made, all of them except for Eyeball. Eyeball simply looked away. Steven eventually got to the small group as Leggy walked towards Steven, twiddling her fingers. "Can you tell us about this Christmas, please?" "Of course, Leggy." Steven pulled off his backpack, which strangely resembled a cheeseburger and pulled out a small book. "This book should give you all a good way of seeing Christmas." Steven said as he sat down near the barn. The Rubies sitting around him, except Eyeball who was looking away. Steven ignored it and began to read. "Alright, so it starts with a big red guy named Santa Claus."…

"And he goes back to the North Pole, and waits until next year." Steven said as he closed the book. "Well, what did you guys think of it?" The Rubies, except for Eyeball, all had stars in their eyes. Navy clapped happily. "It sounds wonderful." Doc patted Steven on the back. "That was a good read you gave us, Soldier." Army spoke up suddenly. "This Earth tradition rules!" Leggy smiled and sat in place. "I enjoyed it. Thanks, Steven." Steven sat up and put the book back in his backpack. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, now I gotta get home. It's getting late." Steven said as the Rubies looked at the sunset, the sky looked orange and red as some grey clouds started to loom over the area. "The snow should come very soon, I hope you guys have a fun Christmas." Steven said as he began to walk away. The group walked back inside the barn, Lapis and Peridot were in front of their TV watching Camp Pining Hearts. They looked at the Rubies and wondered about the looks on their faces. "Where have you Clods been?" Peridot said with a tad of curiosity in her voice. Leggy was about to mention Steven, but she decided to tell them more about Christmas instead. The group actually all sat together as the Rubies shared their new knowledge about this Earth holiday. Well, everyone except for Doc. She told everyone that she would be there in a few minutes. She decided to go the corner of the barn. Pretty soon, she was in the middle of drawing on a chalkboard. What appeared on the dark green canvas was strange shapes, numbers and equations. "Steven had an interesting story, but a Human travelling across the planet in one night? Unlikely." She kept drawing until a thought popped in her head. "If this so called Human isn't likely to deliver these gifts, then who does?" Doc kept thinking to herself until Leggy tapped on her shoulders. "Umm, Doc?" "Yes, Newby?" "Can you join us in our talk? I enjoy all of us enjoying ourselves." Doc gave a small smile and put down the chalk. "Of course, Newby." The two walked to the group and joined in the conversation.

After the conversation, everyone had gone to sleep as the moon was out. Everyone except for Doc. She slowly got up and looked at her teammates. They all shared one large bail of hay. Her other 4 teammates all cuddled each other. Doc tiptoed to Leggy, who was on the end. She poked Leggy a few times until she awoke from her slumber. "H-What, Doc?" "Wake up, Newby. I have a plan." Doc gently lifted Leggy out of the hay like an infant. "Why are you awake?" "I know how we can make the best Christmas ever." Doc then started to explain the possibility that such an overweight and red human couldn't do all the gift giving in one night. "So how about… WE do it?" Leggy's eyes shot open, she was actually a little excited. "R-really?" "Of course, we can do it. But not the WHOLE world, sadly. Maybe just Beach City?" "Y-yeah, I'd like that." Doc smiled and gently put Leggy back into her spot. Doc kissed Leggy on the cheek as she fell asleep once again. Doc went back to her spot, falling asleep and smiling about what would soon come.


End file.
